


[Podfic] If Not a Tool

by Gilraina



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, F/F, Missing Scene, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Robot Feels, Robot/Human Relationships, Snark, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina/pseuds/Gilraina
Summary: A podfic of "If Not a Tool" by Artemis1000Author's summary:Qi'ra can't sleep and L3-37 doesn't sleep. They have a second chat in the cockpit of the Millennium Falcon. L3 may have to admit to herself that she likes pretty, deadly girls.
Relationships: L3-37/Qi'ra (Star Wars)
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] If Not a Tool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If Not a Tool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947370) by [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000). 



### Details

  * **Length:** 00:12:07
  * **File type:** MP3
  * **Size:** 11.2 MB



### Stream & Download

  * [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/download/if-not-a-tool/If%20Not%20a%20Tool.mp3)
  * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MBESBQ_VtnAkyoJm3hPo6fO2c1grnkAM/view?usp=sharing)
  * [MediaFire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/take0pkhze4ph8l/If_Not_a_Tool.mp3/file)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [If Not a Tool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947370)
  * **Author:** [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000)
  * **Reader:** [Gilraina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilraina)
  * **Work Skin:** [Azdaema](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)



**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's Day! I love these two ladies so much ❤ I'm so glad I wasn't the only one who thought there was a chemistry between them worth exploring. Thanks to [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000) for the blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please make sure to visit [the original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947370) and leave kudos and/or a comment there! Feel free to share your thoughts on the podfic with me here as well, I would love to know what you think!


End file.
